


cake frosting and uncelebrated birthdays

by monaae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but enjoy, ending is wonky, happy birthday ushijima, have this lil fic to snack on, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaae/pseuds/monaae
Summary: it's his birthday, and it's perfect
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	cake frosting and uncelebrated birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey babes, how are u doin

he always celebrated alone. it was a small 'happy birthday wakatoshi' to himself in the morning, then breakfast as always, then volleyball, then class, then volleyball again, and that was that. when he was younger, his mother would sometimes bake a cake, but in the end she had to work and baked cakes became cream bread from the convenience store. but in the past three years he's celebrated his birthday twice, he didn't celebrate too extravagantly his first year because tendou didn't know his birthday then (but had later compiled what he deemed the best ads of that weeks shonen jump and gifted them to him the next morning, it was a nice gift), but tendou had marked the day on his phone for the next thirty years so his second year of high school, the team held a party. it wasn't too much to his taste but the presence of hayashi rice and cream bread had made it better. 

his third year, he was celebrating it with you. 

your arms were wrapped around his right bicep, head leaning on his shoulder. 

"what flavor 'toshi." you hummed, eyes focused on the display of cakes in front of you. you hadn't noticed yet, but the only thing he had been staring at this entire time was you.  
you leaned forward, squinting at the multilayered cake sitting on a spinning table, "--that one looks good, what do you think?"

it didn't matter what flavor, truthfully he just wanted to get back to the dorms and feed you cake while reruns of ghibli movies played in the background. "it's up to you my love."

"it's your birthday, not mine."

he sighed, decisions decisions, he only seemed to make good ones on the court (and when it came to you) didn't he. how you weren't fed up with this trait of his, he'd never know. 

you squeezed his hand twice before moving to the register, 

"let me get--"

-  
"all of them."

he stared at the samples of cake on his desk, each a different flavor than the other.

"we can just pick and choose which ones we like." you said, planting a kiss on his cheek, "i'm sure tendou will eat the rest if we don't like any of them."

"yeah, he would." he nodded. you slipped out of your school uniform and tugged one of wakatoshi's sweaters on instead. he watched as you plated a few pieces and grabbed two forks from his desk. "come sit."

he peeled off his own uniform, leaving himself clad in a white tshirt and boxers. for a moment, he just watched as you smoothed out his blankets careful not to spill any crumbs or frosting on the sheets. you were so good at this, so good at just plain existing. you had to have had a sixth sense for something, every movement of yours was mesmerizing.

"gonna join me?" you teased, "or am i gonna eat all of your birthday cake myself."

carefully, he made his way into bed, wrapping one arm around your shoulder and pressing a kiss onto your neck. the movie in front sat unwatched, instead the shadow of two lovers completely enveloped in each other played over the screen. it was perfect. 

you sugar crashed before he did, fork in hand and buttercream frosting on the tip of your mouth. gently, he wiped it off, sucking the excess off of his thumb. his birthday wasn't a grand celebration, it wasn't a day to be recognized. but you did, and you did it perfectly.


End file.
